List of Dakar Rally drivers
This is a list of drivers who have competed in the Dakar Rally. A * Abdulmajed Aakhulaifi * Rick Aarts * Mohammed Abu-Issa * Joseph Adua * Dmitry Agoshkov * Nasser Al-Attiyah * Saeed Al-Hajri * Khalid Al Qassimi * Yazeed Al-Rajhi * Abdullah Al Shatti * Daniel Albero Puig * Mishal Alghuneim * William Alcaraz * Anibal Aliaga * Axel Alletru * Fernando Alonso * Luc Alphand * Saleh Alsaif * Lucio Álvarez * Abdulaziz Alyaeesh * Eugenio Amos * Manuel Andujar * Txomin Arana * Jordi Arcarons * Artur Ardavichus * Francisco Arredondo * Marco Arnoletti * Alejandro Aros * Colin Askey * Johnny Aubert * Éric Aubijoux * Roger Audas * Hubert Auriol B * BJ Baldwin * Mohammed Balooshi * Emmanuel Baltes-Mougeot * Paolo Barilla * Frederic Barlerin * Joan Barreda * Matthieu Baumel * Claudio Bellina * Eelco Bekker * Thomas Bell * Aydar Belyaev * Kevin Benavides * Luciano Benavides * Marcelo Bennazar * Denis Berezovskiy * Bruno Berglund * Santiago Bernal * Antonio Lincoln Berrocal * Alberto Bertoldi * Sylvain Besnard * Jaume Betriu * Miki Biasion * Alexandre Bispo * Carl Johan Bjerkert * Chris Blais * Jorge Andrés Boero * Paolo Bonera * Bruno Bony * Charley Boorman * José Borrell * Elvis Borsoi * Wessel Bosman * Michel Boucou * Thomas Bourgin * Jan Brabec * Ricky Brabec * Nicolas Brabeck-Letmathe * Ross Branch * Scott Britnell * Arnold Brucy * Sebastian Bühler * Oswaldo Burga * Marcos Burgo Vilanova * Pedro Burgo Vilanova * Marcel Butuza C * Patricio Cabrera * Andreu Cachafeiro Vidal * Franco Caimi * Andy Caldecott * Matt Campbell * Patrice Carillon * Marco Carrara * Ignacio Casale * Kurt Caselli * David Castera * Francesco Catanese * Sebastian Cavallero * Philippe Cavelius * Nicolás Cavigliasso * Paolo Ceci * Jacopo Cerutti * Vladimir Chagin * David Chavez * Guerlain Chicherit * Santosh Chunchunguppe Shivashankar * Michele Cinotto * John Cockburn * Quinn Cody * Sebastien Cojean * Leonardo Cola * Tom Colsoul * Marc Coma * Jad Comair * Gilles Comte * Bill Conger * José Ignacio Cornejo Florimo * Tim Coronel * Tom Coronel * Jean-Paul Cottret * Andrew Cowan * Alfie Cox * Lucas Cruz * Casey Currie * Jacek Czachor D * Marek Dabrowski * Andris Dambis * John Deacon * Jerome Denibaud * Janos Desi * Cyril Despres * Carlo de Gavardo * Richard de Groot * Hennie de Klerk * Gerard de Rooy * Xavier de Soultrait * Giniel de Villiers * Patrice Dodin * Ebert Dollevoet * Aron Domżała * Aleksandr Dorossinskij * Jürgen Drössiger * Jean-François Dunac * Axel Dutrie * Romain Dutu E * Talal El Badr * Shane Esposito * Isidre Esteve * Quin Evans * Vic Elford * Milan Engel * Giovanni Enrico * Michael Extance F * Rodney Faggotter * Nicolas Falloux * Salman Mohamed Humood Farhan Farhan * Ruben Faria * Gerard Farrés Güell * Fabio Fasola * Paulo Fiúza * Joan Font * Norberto Fontana * Pierre Fougerouse * Martin Freinademetz * Nicolás Fuchs G * Boris Garafulic * Omar Eliseo Gandara * Sara Garcia * Patrice Garrouste * Arūnas Gelažninkas * Philippe Gendron * Alain Génestier * Maurizio Gerini * Maciej Giemza * Alexandre Giroud * Mauricio Javier Gómez * Paulo Gonçalves * Robby Gordon * Benjamin Gott * Timo Gottschalk * Christophe Granjon * Stuart Gregory * Sebastián Guayasamín * Alain Guehennec * Mitchell Guthrie * Emanuel Gyenes H * Peter Hajas * Olaf Harmsen * Alex Haro Bravo * Tony Harris * Neil Hawker * Andy Haydon * Charlie Herbst * Fernando Hernandez * Michał Hernik * Simon Hewitt * Blade Hildebrand * José Antonio Hinojo López * Andre Hirigoyen * Mikko Hirvonen * Zhao Hongyi * Herwin Hopmans * Skyler Howes * Robert Howie * Harry Hunt * Max Hunt * Gert Huzink I * Jacky Ickx * Eduardo Iglesias Sanchez * Dave Ingels J * Ivan Jakeš * Peter Jerie * Gerard Jimmink * Martien Jimmink * Willy Jobard * Austin Jones * Mike Jones * Ferran Jubany * Antanas Juknevičius * Edvinas Juškauskas K * Firdaus Kabirov * Aviv Kadshai * Matthias Kahle * Yasuo Kaneko * Juha Kankkunen * Andrey Karginov * Sergey Karyakin * Craig Keyworth * Graham Knight * Jutta Kleinschmidt * Harith Noah Koitha Veettil * Kees Koolen * Raymond Kopa * Roman Krejčí * Tomáš Kubiena * René Kuipers L * Serge Lacourt * Sergio Lafuente * Sebastien Lagut * Gilles Lalay * Kirsten Landman * Danny LaPorte * Fabrice Lardon * Christian Lavieille * Ricardo Leal dos Santos * Pierre Louis Le Bonnec * Marc Leeuw * Romain Leloup * Cedric Lemaire * Jimmy Lewis * Aidong Li * Gerben Lieverdink * Arkadiusz Lindner * Camelia Liparoti * Albert Llovera * Sébastien Loeb * Francisco López Contardo * Aleš Loprais * Karel Loprais * Jack Lundin M * David Mabbs * Josef Macháček * Ravil Maganov * Landry Maillet * Pascal Maimon * Richard Main * Antonio Maio * Juan Manuel Maña * Simon Marcic * Ayrat Mardeev * Ilgizar Mardeev * Aaron Mare * Giampaolo Marinoni * Bernard Marreau * Claude Marreau * Stefano Marrini * Guillaume Martens * Eric Martinez * Carlos Mas * Josep Maria Mas Arcos * Jochen Mass * Hiroshi Masuoka * David McBride * Jamie McCanney * Kyle McCoy * Colin McRae * David Megre * Shekhar Mehta * Alain Mekki * Benjamin Melot * Bryce Menzies * Antoine Méo * Fabrizio Meoni * Livio Metelli * Adrien Metge * Michael Metge * René Metge * Martin Michek * Mark Miller * Zhang Min * Loic Minaudier * Mirco Miotto * Akira Miura * Viktor Moskovskikh * Fausto Mota * Yvan Muller N * Cyril Neveu * Ismael Nietto * Eduard Nikolaev * Danny Robert Nogales Copa * Daniel Nosiglia Jager * Walter Nosiglia * Walter Nosiglia Jager O * Matt O'Hare * Geoff Olholm * Daniel Oliveras Carreras * Matteo Olivetto * Bert Oosterhuis * Edi Orioli * Pawel Otwinowski * Tomáš Ourednicek P * Giordano Pacheco * Olivier Pain * Eric Palante * László Palik * Xavier Panseri * Cesar Pardo * Mario Patrão * Bobby Patton * Mirko Pavan * Italo Pedemonte * Juan Pedrero Garcia * Jose Luis Pena Campo * Michel Perin * Taye Perry * Alexandre Pesci * Stéphane Peterhansel * Daniel Petit * Gintas Petrus * Marco Piana * Jean-Noël Pineau * Wesley Pittens * Mirjam Pol * Lyndon Poskitt * Garrett Poucher * Leeroy Poulter * Martin Prokop * Jakub Przygoński * Jesús Puras Q * Patsy Quick * Corentine Quiniou * Pablo Quintanilla R * Nathan Rafferty * Philippe Raud * Conrad Rautenbach * Roberto Recalde * Peter Reif * Cesare Gianfranco Rickler Del Mare * Nicolas Robledo Serna * Darek Rodewald * Joaquim Rodrigues * Juan Rojo * Nani Roma * Domingo Román Pardos * Steven Rotsaert * Ilya Rouss * Vladimir Rybakov * Myunggul Ryu S * Gabor Saghmeister * Richard Sainct * Carlos Sainz * Nelson Sanabria * Ignacio Sanchis * Lorenzo Santolino * Laia Sanz * Martin Sarquiz * Michel Saumet * Jürgen Schröder * Andreas Schulz * Yasir Hamad Seaidan * Mathieu Serradori * Graeme Sharp * Dmitriy Shilov * Kenjiro Shinozuka * Aleksei Shmotev * Andrew Short * Guillaume Simonnet * Darren Skilton * Maikel Smits * Rafał Sonik * Dmitry Sotnikov * Sebastian Souday * Carlos Sousa * Paul Spierings * Hans Stacey * Teun Stam * Matthew Stevenson * Edwin Straver * Jean-Pierre Strugo * Teruhito Sugawara * Yoshimasa Sugawara * Sam Sunderland * Štefan Svitko * Elmer Symons T * Bernhard ten Brinke * Orlando Terranova * Pascal Terry * Mark Thatcher * Pascal Thomasse * Kari Tiainen * Mark Tielemans * Matthew Tisdall * Adam Tomiczek * Leandro Torres * Gerard Tramoni * Frederic Tuheil * Zdeněk Tůma * Philip Turner U * Pål Anders Ullevålseter * Juan Carlos Uribe * Sebastian Alberto Urquia V * Benediktas Vanagas * Adrien van Beveren * Donovan van de Langenberg * Ton van Genugten * Erik van Loon * Peter van Merksteijn * Henri Vansteenbergen * Reinaldo Varela * Vladimir Vasilyev * Ruilver Vasquez * Aleksandr Vasilevski * Ari Vatanen * Rémy Vauthier * Florent Vayssade * Javier Vega Puerta * Gianna Velarde Sumary * Carlo Vellutino * Frans Verhoeven * Carlos Alejandro Verza * Jan Veselý * Siarhei Viazovich * Fausto Vignola * Federico Villagra * André Villas-Boas * Toni Vingut * Simon Vitse * Petr Vlček * Dirk von Zitzewitz W * Jorge Waghenführ * Markus Walcher * Wang Fujiang * Kellon Walch * Björn Waldegård * Matthias Walkner * Koen Wauters * Erwin Weber * Ed Wigman * Maik Willems * Phillip Wilson * Trevor Colin Wilson * Alexandre Winocq * Kamil Wiśniewski * Rainer Wissmanns X * Riamburgo Ximenes Y * Zaker Yakp * Ben Young Z * Cesare Zacchetti * Vaidotas Žala * Patrick Zaniroli * Blas Zapag * Blas Zapag Hijo Zapag Peralta * Yuqiao Zhao * Konstantin Zhiltsov * Gerrit Zuurmond Category:Participants